Bone models generated from medical imaging techniques are commonly used in surgical planning procedures to enable a surgeon or other user to pre-operatively generate a surgical plan and/or a patient-specific orthopedic tool. Certain techniques may require that the model be properly oriented in three-dimensional space for optimal accuracy. The orientation is often determined by visually assessing industry-recognized anatomical landmarks and features, and rotating the model to the proper orientation based upon the anatomical landmarks and features. This manual approach is subject to process inefficiencies, and the orientations determined for a single model may exhibit two types of variability. Inter-operator variability occurs when the process is performed by different operators, and intra-operator variability occurs when the process is performed by the same operator at different times. As will be appreciated, both forms of variability may adversely affect the consistency of the orientations determined for a given single model, and it may be desirable to improve the consistency of the orientations by reducing these forms of variability. Therefore, a need remains for further improvements in this technological field.